


Playing cards and Sipping Booze

by DaBloodyLegend



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyLegend/pseuds/DaBloodyLegend
Summary: It may have started with a poker game but it ended with a trip to the hospital.





	Playing cards and Sipping Booze

They were playing cards and sipping booze. Such a simple act to do but somehow it was going in a terribly strange direction. Goose was dealing the cards and accidentally spilling his drink all over them. Hollywood was barely holding his card and having about as much trouble sitting in the chair. Wolfman was laying unconscious under the table with the four of clubs perched in his open mouth. Chipper was laying on top of three chairs checking the cards he had been dealt. Sundown was balancing his chair on two legs whilst stacking his chips into a tower resembling the Empire State. Slider was hanging from the fan and spinning holding his cards close to his face. Iceman was balancing a beer on his forehead and resting his feet on Wolfman whilst sifting through the horrible hand he had been dealt. Maverick was hanging upside off his chair and mumbling incoherent words pulling himself up to smash his cards onto the table.

Iceman snarled look Goose if you're going to deal can you at least try to not get them soaked. Slider poured some of his beer onto Gooses head. Goose shouted don't waste good beer. Maverick slurred I'll have it Slider I'm all out. Slider dropped the beer and Maverick surprising was able to catch it. He quickly gulped Sliders beer down and rolled the bottle along the table. The beer bottle rolled into Sundowns tower of chips. Sundown jumped up and screamed you bitch Maverick that was a damn good tower I built. Maverick yelled it wasn't me. Sundown called I know it was you. Maverick just laughed and slammed his cards onto the table. Chipper chuckled I don't think he liked your tower much. Sundown mumbled that asshole before punching Maverick in the face. Maverick swung back but accidentally hit Iceman in the face. Iceman growled Maverick what the hell.  
Maverick took the beer from Iceman's hand and took a sip. Iceman quickly retaliated by punching Maverick square in the face. Maverick rushed at Iceman trying to push him but in his drunken state he ended up just clinging onto Iceman's shirt. Iceman patted his head before throwing him into the table they were playing poker on. The table broke under his weight but he unscathed just stood back up. He just casually sat back in seat and said deal us a new hand Goose. Goose complied and everyone continued drinking and being idiots.

By now majority of the room had passed out and soon Maverick and Iceman were the only ones still conscious. Maverick slurred there's a birdie flying near your head. Iceman snarled no there's not. Maverick continued it's cute and it's little blue spots reminds me of a blue ladybug. Iceman groaned that's the dumbest shit I've heard all day. Maverick asked can I have you bottle, you're not drinking it and I'm thirsty. Iceman growled no way man you've had enough for a whole lifetime. Maverick whispered but I'm thirsty and it tastes nice. Iceman replied this is mine Maverick go find you're own. Maverick then shakily stood on his feet and began walking towards the fridge nearly tripping over every second. He tripped over Sliders foot and ended up on the floor. Standing back up he turned to Iceman and said I didn't see the speed bump. Iceman just laughed to himself wishing he had a camera.

Maverick finally made it to the fridge and pulled out two bottles. Maverick somehow made it back to Iceman without tripping over. When he sat back down next to Iceman he pointed to Chipper who had passed out on top of the three chairs and said how is he floating. Iceman laughed he always floats. Maverick gasped I've never noticed till now that's amazing. Maverick had already downed one beer and was beginning on the other. Iceman questioned how have you not passed out yet. Maverick slurred my beer is cold. Iceman nodded in reply. Maverick asked why you not drunk like me. Iceman replied no ones drunk like you Maverick plus I haven't drunk much. Maverick randomly punched Iceman in the gut. Iceman said what the fuck Maverick. Maverick asked why was the wall soft. Iceman growled because it was me. 

Maverick then began punching the wall and said its not soft now, somethings wrong. Iceman laughed nothing is wrong Maverick. Maverick pointed to the stairs and whispered they're going to kill us we have to kill them first. Iceman said no ones going to kill us Maverick we're fine. Maverick made his way to the fridge but tripped over and hit his head on the handle. He got up opened the door and got two more beers out before he asked why is the handle sticky. Iceman said it's probably just covered in beer. Maverick laughed what idiot would waste beer on a fridge. Iceman laughed maybe they were thanking it for keeping the beers cold. Maverick then hugged the fridge and said thanks for keeping the beers nice and cool. 

Sliding back down next to Iceman Maverick whispered I didn't want to waste the beer on it. Iceman laughed I think the fridge needs it more than you. Maverick gasped no I got it it's mine. Maverick opened the beer and began sipping. Maverick asked do you see the children playing. Iceman looked and replied no children just a grandma walking her dog. Maverick laughed you must be blind there's two children playing, no grandma and no dog. Iceman asked what are they playing. Maverick smiled it looks like there playing tag. Iceman asked are you sure. Maverick grinned of course I'm sure me and my brother used to play it the exact same way. Iceman asked you have a brother. Maverick nodded he is older and took great care of me least until he left. Iceman asked where did he go college. Maverick shrugged he never told me just up and left never came back. Iceman gasped what he just left. Maverick nodded yeah but it's my fault I was too much of a burden on him. Iceman said I'm sure he didn't leave because of you. 

Maverick smiled can you see them Iceman they look so happy and free. Iceman chuckled yeah Maverick of course. Maverick asked why'd you become a pilot Iceman. Iceman replied my grandfather was a pilot back in World War II and all his stories just made me wanna do it. Maverick slurred that's a cute little story. Maverick took a long sip of beer and then accidentally spilt some on Iceman. Iceman slapped Mavericks shoulder and groaned you'll ruin my shirt. Maverick slurred I don't spill beer that's just a waste. Iceman laughed well your a waste then because you spilt some. Maverick gulped down the rest of the beer and then tipped the bottle upside down as he said see I don't waste it. Iceman chuckled okay I surrender. 

Maverick finally passed out after hours of just sitting, drinking and talking about things that made absolutely no sense. Iceman may not have been drunk but he sure was tired so he focused on falling asleep and soon enough everyone in the room was sleeping. 

When Iceman woke up to the sound of someone vomiting he wasn't surprised. He was only surprised when he looked at his watch and it read six. The only one of them which could possibly be function was Wolfman but he was well known for never vomiting after a nights drinking. Iceman stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. When he was knocking on the bathroom door he began wondering if it was Maverick as he thought they had fallen asleep next to each other but if he was awake he was likely still drunk. No one responded so he slowly opened the door. He found Maverick kneeling over the toilet bowl emptying his stomach. Iceman rubbed Mavericks back and said there's no way you have a hangover Maverick you were still drinking a few hours ago. Maverick just continued throwing up.

Maverick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and groaned I still feel drunk but my head hurts and so does the rest of my body especially my hands. Maverick then began throwing up in the toilet again and so Iceman with one hand rubbed Mavericks back and he ran the other through Mavericks hand. When he touched something sticky he pulled his hand back and gasped. There was blood covering his fingertips. Iceman waited for Maverick to finish throwing up before he positioned Mavericks head so he could see the side of it. There was blood staining the left side of his face and a large part of his hair. Iceman stated Maverick I don't think your throwing up because of your hangover. Maverick asked what do you think it is. Iceman replied a concussion, you have a large gash on the side of your head. Maverick just groaned.

Iceman helped Maverick to his feet. Maverick washed his face and mouth out. Maverick groaned why do I always seem to hurt myself when I'm drunk. Iceman just said it needs stitches Maverick I'm taking you to the hospital alright. Maverick mumbled I don't have a choice do I. Iceman replied absolutely not now come on I'm taking you. They both made their way outside to where Iceman's car sat. They both hopped in and Iceman quickly drove off towards the hospital. Maverick mumbled why are my hands all cut and bruised. Iceman smirked oh that's from you fight with the wall. Maverick groaned I lose all my braincells when I drink. Iceman laughed I didn't think you had any to begin with. Maverick yawned that's low. Iceman growled Maverick don't you dare fall asleep on me. Maverick laughed yeah yeah I know.

Iceman pulled up to the hospital and parked out the front. They both walked inside and to the emergency room. Maverick walked up to the front counter and said my heads bleeding I heard I could get it fixed here. The nurse groaned okay sir fill out this paper work here and bring it back when your done. Maverick flashed her a smile and said thanks before walking off and finding a seat. Iceman sat beside him and asked how long you reckon we'll be here for. Maverick mumbled you can go back now you've driven me here thats enough. Iceman replied I'm not leaving you her you idiot. Maverick shrugged and started answering the paperwork.

Maverick was slamming his head against the paperwork. Iceman stopped him and said Maverick that's not good for your head or the clipboard. Maverick groaned these questions are dumb why does it have moe questions then your name and your injury, all these words are hurting my head. Iceman stated give it here I'll write it for you. Maverick handed it over and Iceman laughed upon reading it. Under middle name he had written Maverick and in the space for blood type there was a spot of blood and the words no clue test it yourselves. Iceman filled out his job description and then wrote Gooses details in the emergency contact space. After that he was confident they'd done enough and so he handed the forms in. 

He rejoined Maverick at the seats and before long Maverick was called in. Iceman said I'll be here when you get out. Maverick stated no if i have to go in their your coming I hate bloody doctors. Iceman groaned fine but I'm not holding your hand. Maverick smirked that suits me fine. Maverick and Iceman followed the doctor into a little room where Maverick was made to sit down. The doctor inspected the cut making Maverick wince. The doctor asked Mr Mitchell there's a incision on your head three and a half centimeters long. Maverick laughed that's a new record for my head. Iceman stifled a laugh and the doctor stated there's nothing funny about a cut that long. Maverick corrected incision. The doctor grumped what are you a doctor. Maverick laughed nope just drunk. Iceman added and a smart ass. Both men cracked up and the doctor groaned I hate people like you. Maverick smirked it goes both ways doc don't worry.

The doctor stitched up Mavericks head scolding both men about life responsibilities and teaching them how to behave. Once he was done he put a bandage over Maverick head and informed him how to treat it and that he most likely had a concussion. As they were leaving the doctor said I do not want to see you in here for a foolish drunk accident again. Maverick smiled don't worry you won't. The doctor replied good. Maverick smirked I'll make sure to go to a different hospital. Iceman laughed and they both just walked to the front desk away from the doctor. Iceman chuckled you only wanted me to come in to see your show. Maverick grinned that and if you don't have a friend they get angry and be all rough. Iceman laughed I can imagine.

They pulled up to the curve when it was nearing ten o'clock. From the porch Iceman heard Goose yell what did you hurt this time Mav. Maverick had already taken the bandage off his head much to Iceman's annoyance and yelled oh this is one for the record books. Goose laughed alright you idiot. Maverick turned to Iceman and said thanks Ice for everything I might have been drunk and bleeding but I appreciated it. Iceman laughed just as long as you return the favor one day.


End file.
